Black Butler Century
by ThatOneWriter186
Summary: After getting a gift from a mysterious woman, Ciel and Sebastian are sent to a world much, much different than their own, the year 2014. Now having to work their future selves to get home to their own time, what surprised are in store for the young Earl and his demonic Butler?
1. His Butler, Delivery

Phantomhive Mansion

7:00 A.M.

April 13th, 1887

"Time to wake up, my lord," the pale skinned butler stated as he entered his young Master's quarters. He walked around the king sized, canopy bed to the dark blue curtains that hid the morning's all-to-bright sunlight. He split apart the curtains and the room brightened incredibly, sadly waking the small boy in the bed.

His eyes winced and opened the slightly, revealing deep red eyes, one glowing slightly from the lilac pentagram imprinted in it. He sighed softly as he sat up.

"...Sebastian, I am not an Earl anymore. Do you must wake me so early?" The little demon looked at his servant with his usual stern look.

Sebastian never stopped his normal routine, "I apologize, my lord, would you like me start waking you at an earlier time?" he asked, not looking at the boy.

"...No," the master said, looking away, "...however, I do ask this of you, Sebastian."

The butler did stop for this so his master could have his full attention, "and what would be, my lord?"

"Do not call me 'my lord', anymore."

The older demon looked at him a little shocked, then went back to making the younger demon his tea, "...what would you like to be addressed as?" Sebastian handed him the tea, just as he liked it.

The master took a sip, "...Just as Ciel."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes, Ciel." It felt odd to Sebastian for calling his master, who had referred him as 'My Lord' for about two years, to call him his first name. It was just too short for someone so extraordinary. It left an odd taste in the demon's mouth saying such a simple name. He stood upright and continued his work.

"I have prepared Prawn Curry and French Toast with ginger for this morning's breakfast," Sebastian stated as he set out Ciel's clothes for the day. Ciel swung his legs to the sides of the bed as Sebastian began to dress the younger demon.

"Is it Wednesday, already?" he asked, a little puzzled.

Sebastian nodded, "yes, Ciel... I believe this lack of going out has scrambled your eternal calender," he said. Now he had said his first name twice. Still odd.

"Hm, you may be right, Sebastian," Ciel agreed as he took another sip of his tea.

"Shall I ready a carriage for you?"

Ciel looked at him strangely, "...Carriage?"

Sebastian had realized what he had said. That's right, they haven't had a carriage since January. "I'm sorry, Ciel, said that out of habit, I suppose."

Ciel remained silent, then later spoke as Sebastian tied and straightened his young master's tie. "I think we will walk to town tonight, when the street lamps are on." Sebastian was a little puzzled by this. What was the point of that? All the shops were closed at that time and no body was around. Even Sebastian had to admit, he was a little lonely being here in this large manor with just Ciel and himself.

They had left the Phantomhive Family Manor last January when Ciel had chose to become a demon like his butler. They no longer had the company of Baldroy destroying the kitchen, Finnian killing flowers in the hot-house, or Mey-Rin breaking expensive china. Even was nice source of company.

Due to all of thinking, Sebastian had not realized that he was just now kneeling there with his hands on Ciel's tie, just staring at it. Ciel looked at him, eyes narrow in annoyance. "...Sebastian!"

Sebastian snapped into reality and looked at Ciel, then looked at the black tie in tightened in his fingers. He closed his eyes and let go, standing. "If you'll excuse me, Ciel, I will bring your breakfast to your study." He bowed again and left the room before Ciel could say anything.

The young demon watched him go as he took another sip of his tea. Sebastian had been doing that a lot lately, completely in a trance of his own thoughts, which was strange for Ciel to comprehend since he always thought Sebastian was simply a puppet, his thoughtless knight that would do all for him, no matter what it was. He guessed, however, that was his niavety of his young thinking.

He stood and suddenly felt shorter than usual. He looked down and realized Sebastian had forgotten to put on Ciel's shoes for him. He had never done that before. He never, once, had forgotten something. Ciel looked at the door that Sebastian had walked out of, then looked around for his shoes. When he found them, he saw that were neatly placed right beside where Sebastian was kneeling, so he had taken them out. He knew he had to put them on Ciel, he just... didnt do it.

Ciel sighed and sat on his bed to put on his shoes by himself, something he didn't do often. Once he had done that, he took his now luke-warm tea and headed to his study.

This new manor had been abandoned when they found it, an old school Sebastian said it was. Ciel didn't like it as much as the Phantomhive Family manor, but it would do. Sebastian had done his best to make it livable by providing furnishings and decorations to Ciel's liking. The place was begining to grow on him, although the poor boy got lost everytime he walked down the halls. All the doors looked the same, and he couldn't place which door led where. That was until Ciel had woken up one morning to signs on each door that Sebastian had cleverly placed. Ciel wanted to take them down, but it did help significantly.

Ciel walked into his study and walked across the marble floor to his desk. This room, to the belief of Ciel himself, was a ballet room at one point. When they moved in, the walls opposite of where his desk sits now held mirrors and balance bars. He, of course, ordered Sebastian to take them down and replace them with bookshelves. Much like his study at the Phantomhive Manor, his desk sat infront of the window so he could have a clear view of the front gate and courtyard. The only difference was that now... now no one was there for him to watch. Every so often someone would walk past the gate, but that was it.

He looked out until he heard Sebastian come back with his breakfast. He face him, his face a bit more stern than usual. Sebastian, however, didn't really notice. He was too busy setting up his eloquent breakfast for his master. Just before he presented it to Ciel, he brought out a vial with a black liquid, almost like a sauce. He popped off the cork that sealed it and poured it carefully over Ciel's food. It absorbed itself into the food, then it was served to his young master.

Ciel sat down and began to eat in silence. He usually would talk to his beloved butler, but today he was punishing him with his silence. This made Sebastian uncomfortable even though he never showed it to his master. After about twenty minutes of full straight on silence, Sebastian spoke the first word.

"...My-, I mean... Ciel," he corrected, "...why is it you haven't spoken?"

Ciel swallowed before he answered, "...I'm punishing you."

"Why?" Sebastian asked bewilderedly, "What have I done to upset you?"

"...Sebastian, how did you dress yourself this morning?"

Sebastian was taken back a bit by this strange question, "...Whatever do you mean, Ciel?" Ciel looked at him angrily.

"Just answer the damn question!" Sebastian just stared at him for a minute. Then proceded to answer him.

"Well, much like how I dress you, Ciel. I first put on my dress shirt, then my trousers and tie. I then continue to my vest and jacket," he explained.

"Then you put on your shoes?" Ciel asked sternly.

"What?"

"Your shoes, did you put them on?"

"Well of course I did," Sebastian stated.

Ciel then looked at him as banged on the desk, "then why in the hell did you forget to put on my shoes!?" he asked firmly, "If you remembered to put your own damn shoes on, then shouldn't you have been able to have done your job fully and put my shoes on as well!?"

Sebastian was shocked by this. How did he forget to put on Ciel's shoes? That just doesn't happen to him.

"Ciel, please let me-" he suddenly was interrupted.

"No, let me," said Ciel, "...I don't know what's going on with you, Sebastian Michaelis, but you better fix it quick. You won't like the outcome if this continues," he explained sternly, "do you understand me?"

Sebastian bowed like the good butler he was, "yes, Ciel."

"Good, now leave me."

Sebastian stood straight and nodded, but before he left his master's presence he saw someone wearing a long coat walk through the front gates. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, then hurried out of his Ciel's study to meet the mystery person.

Sebastian opened the front door before the person had a chance to know. At first, Sebastian thought it was a man, but it was woman in men's attire. Her hair hair was light brunette and had been twirled up beautifully untop of her head. Her seductive green eyes were covered by metal framed glasses, and her lips were painted a deep red. She smiled at Sebastian who bowed and greeted himself. Before he could stop her, she grabed Sebastian's hand and held it out. She then placed a small black, drawstring satchel.

"Pour le comte des Phantomhives" she stated.

Sebastian looked at her, then at the satchel. He was about to say something back to the French woman, but when he looked back up, she was gone. Sebastian stared at the courtyard for a bit, thinking she might pop up again, but then went back inside to deliver the small satchel to Ciel.

He knocked on the study door before being granted to come in. Sebastian could tell Ciel was still angry, so he knew better than to speak anymore than he had to. "A gift came for you, Ciel," he stated as he set the black bag down, not looking at Ciel in the eye. He could tell, however, his mood changed from annoyed to curious when he took the gift.

"From who?" he asked as he examined.

"A French woman, I never got the chance to ask of her name, sir... maybe the answer lies inside the bag," he wisely said.

Ciel examined it a bit more before opening it and letting whatever it was fall into his childsized hand. "A black stone?" he asked, more to himself than to Sebastian.

"That appears to be a Black Onyx, Ciel. It is known to separate. It can help release negative emotions such as sorrow and grief. It is used to end unhappy or bothersome relationships," Sebastian explained. Ciel only smirked.

"Maybe it will help get rid of you," he playfully said.

Sebastian gave Ciel his signiture smirk, "hm."

Ciel examined it a bit closer, leaning foward in his chair, "...now who would send this to me?" he asked.

"I couldn't be sure, sir, but I am sure that who ever did, cares about you," he stated with a softer smile. Ciel didn't look at him, but he did have the feeling that Sebastian was right. Sebastian looked at the time, then back at Ciel, "if you'll excuse me, Ciel, I need to get started on the house work." Ciel excused him and Sebastian left the study once again.

This left Ciel to think and examine the stone by himself.

"...Who are you?"


	2. His Butler, Thoughts

Education Manor

6:23 P.M.

April 13th, 1887

"Sebastian, is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes, Ciel. It should take only a moment more before it is ready to serve."

"Very well, continue." Ciel had asked Sebastian to come up to his master's study quite a few times today, probably trying to annoy the butler or maybe confuse him again so he may forget yet another task so Ciel could punish him fully. However, Sebastian never lost his composer with his young master, and he was making sure he didn't forget anything else today.

As Ciel waited patiently for his meal, he continued to play with the little black stone. He seemed to like it, always examining it and looking closely into the stone as if to see some hidden object within it. "To get rid of negativity, huh?" he said quietly to himself. He laughed a bit, "...I guess it's too late for me, since I'm practically negativity personafied." Although he seemed happier to be a demon, and away from all those who opposed him, he was still the same melancholy thirteen-year old boy who thrived on the suffering on others to rise himself further, something his demonic butler loved about him.

He knew Sebastian craved his dark soul, but now that Ciel was a demon himself, he would never taste the preciousness of it. He was now his butler for life, and was now to only the souls he collected and put in the little vials. It was no feast like Ciel's soul would have been, but it was the only thing Sebastian had now to keep from starving. Ciel could care less though. As long as that demon served him as he always had, that's all he cared about.

Ciel sighed as he looked the stone once more, then put in the bag in which it came in. He stood from his desk and began to walk out of his study, but then a small voice hovered over Ciel's mind. "Ciel..." It was sweet sounding, like a girl. A girl he once knew.

"Elizabeth?" he turned, expecting to see his ex-fiance standing by his desk, but didn't see anyone. He stood there for a good full moment before deciding he was only hearing things and walked out.

"...Lizzie..." he thought to himself.

Elizabeth Midford, a beautiful young girl and childhood friend. She always made the world seem happy. Elizabeth and Ciel were betrothed to eachother by the age of three, and when they both turned eighteen, they were to marry at the family church that his family attended to before his parents died, or at least that was to be expected. Lizzie actually wanted to be married in the garden of the Phantomhive Estate on December 24th. In her words, it would be adorable.

Ciel sighed at the thought of them getting married. She was the complete opposite of himself, so brooding and depressing. She was happy, cute, and always like to think of the best of people. Maybe it would have been different if the fire never had happened, but then again... many things would be different if the fire had never happened.

He could smell the food as he walked in the dinning room, which was, of course, the old cafeteria room of the abandoned school. Sebastian had gotten rid of all of the scattered tables and brought in one long table like the one he had in the Phantomhive Manor. He sat down on the only chair in around the table and waited for his food to be served to him, which was only a second later. Sebastian brought a cart of hot delicious food to his master and began to to set it up just as he did the breakfast this morning, including putting on the 'Soul Sauce' as Sebastian likes to call it. When he was finished and stepped aside for Ciel to eat.

They remained in silence for a bit before Ciel spoke up and broke the thick black ice in the air. "I think I would like to make that Black Onyx into a ring, like the Phantomhive Family ring I once wore."

Sebastian nodded respectfully, "that sounds like a good idea, sir. Shall I make arrangements to do so?"

"Yes, and do it quickly. I would like to wear it as soon as possible," he ordered.

` Sebastian bowed, "yes, Ciel."

Ciel continued to eat his meal quietly, every once and awhile saying something to break the silence. About a half hour later he pushed his plate away, some food still sitting there untouched. "I am finished." He then stood and walked away from the table as Sebastian began to clean up the dining area.

The young master went back into his study to continue the "work" he induldged himself with. What he was really working on was scribbles and little childish drawings to keep himself busy. After leaving London, he had to give the family company, Funtom Co. where they manufactured children toys and sweets. With no paper work to do, he simply sat at his desk all day, bored out of sanity. Sebastian would never admit it, but he sometimes would catch Ciel playing with paper dolls he made. Ciel may act many years advanced his actual age, but he was still a child, and now that he was demon, that will never change.

He opened the study room door and walked in, closing the door behind him with his right foot. With each clicking step, he made way towards his oak wood desk and sat down on his chair. He then brought the little satchel closer to him so he could open it and play with the little black onyx that lay inside.

He held it tight in his hand, quietly thinking about who could've sent it to him. He knew no French woman who would know his location at present. Maybe she wasnt French at all. Maybe she just spoke the language well enough to confuse even Sebastian, but if that was true why would she hide he identity? Maybe he didn't know her directly, but someone who he knew in the past.

"Ugh! But who? Who could've have sent it!" he yelled in frustration. This was really starting to get to the young demon. A soft knocking then came from the door, Sebastian. Ciel stood straight then looked at the door, "enter."

Sebastian walked in holding a tray that held a tea pot and a cup, "tea, Ciel?" he asked in his usual manner.

Ciel looked at the tray, then closed his eyes, "is it Earl Grey?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Hm," he nodded and gestured for Sebastian to make him a cup. They did this every evening after dinner for the past two years; always the same dialogue between the two. As Sebastian made his cup, he seemed to be in thought again. Ciel looked at him a bit, then sighed, "...What is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian glanced at his young master, then back at the tea was making for the young master. He presented it to him before standing straight to lay upon his own thoughts. "I was just thinking," said the butler, "maybe that was the point of giving you the stone, sir." Ciel seemed a bit confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"What if this gift was to bother you in someway. Drive you mad with curiosity," Sebastian explained. Ciel knew he made a valid point.

"...You may be right, Sebastian," Ciel admitted, "...but who would do that? And how do they know where I am?"

Sebastian picked the tray up again, and closed his own eyes, "maybe that answer only lies in the future." Ciel set his tea down and crossed his arms childishly.

"Well, that doesn't help me much, now does it?" he said a bit annoyed. He sat there, pouting. _Maybe that answer only lies in the future._Those words replayed in his head and the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. He the picked it up and held it tight in his hand ready to throw it, but just as he was about to...

"Ciel..."

That sweet sound of Lizzie's voice rang again, and he looked at the stone. Sebastian stepped closer, "Sir?"

Ciel was suddenly entranced by the stone's beauty, but suddenly snapped out of it when he heard it again, "Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" The last call was so loud, he was sure that Sebastian could have heard it, but he never got the chance to ask. The small black stone suddenly shattered in his hand, and great flash of white light spread over the room with its brilliance, engulfing both young and older demons.

Then everything went black.


	3. His Butler, Surprises

London, England

5:45 P.M.

December 15th, 2014

Dirt. That's all Ciel could smell when he started to come too, and maybe the faintest smell of apples. He could feel a freezing sensation on his face and body like he had been out in the snow too long. He began to open his eyes, but all was doubled. He tried blinking a few times to clear his vision, but when that didn't work he shook his head. He felt something cold slide off his hair. When his vision finally cleared, he realized it was snow.

"...Snow?" He could have sworn it was the about the middle of April. How could there still be snow?

He looked around and saw rows and rows of dead, fermenting apple trees, an orchard. How did he get here? His mind flashed back to the bright light right before he lost consciousness. Did the Black Onyx do this? It had to have, but how? Where did it send him? The town's orchard? Did Clay Lane have orchards? Ciel thought it was more of an oil town. He had so many questions, but one stuck into his mind.

"Sebastian?" Where was he? Was he back at Education Manor? "Sebastian!" he called.

Suddenly, Ciel heard a low groan behind him. He turned, and there was the demon butler, trying to groggily get up while holding his head. The young master ran to him, "Sebastian, where are we?" he asked, although it was more of a demand.

Sebastian looked up and around the trees with dead apples, "...I'm guessing an Orchard, Ciel," he concluded. Ciel sighed in annoyance.

"Well I already figured that."

Sebastian stood and wiped off the cold flakes off him, then wiped them off of Ciel, "are you hurt, Ciel?" Ciel only pushed him off.

"No, I'm fine." He walked a bit then looked around, "...do you think we're still in Clay Lane, Sebastian?"

"I cannot be sure, sir, however, I do not think Clay Lane produces apples."

"That's what I thought, well we better-"

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned to his butler, a little shocked he would interrupt him, his master, but when he turned, Sebastian wasn't looking at him, he was look behind himself. All was silent for a bit until, "Ciel where are you!?"

Sebastian then began to back up, and guarded Ciel. This worried the younger demon, Sebastian never had this stance unless they were in real danger. Instead of questioning the servant, he remained silent. He looked between the trees from where he was, however, trying to find what was so dangerous. That's when he heard the snow-crunching footsteps on the other side of the tree line. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, and he could tell that the Raven was holding his breath.

"Ciel, come on, its cold, and I don't have time for these 'oh come and save me' games," the voice rang out. Ciel knew it sounded like Sebastian but he also knew that Sebastian was right here protecting him. He looked closer through the trees and saw a the lower torso of a man. The man seemed to be tall, about Sebastian's height. He wore some odd material of pants that were held up by a dark belt with a silver block on the front. His shoes stuck out the most to Ciel. They were Maroon, large and seemed out of proportion from his thin legs. They rose over the cuff of the pants with an odd tag hanging out that said " 'S."

"He's a doctor" Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

"How can you tell, Ciel?"

"Look at the shoes," he pointed to the man, and before the man could walk away, Sebastian ran for him, utensil weaponry out and ready. He was about to stab him when the man turned and punched Sebastian so hard in the head, he flew several yards to the right. Ciel gasped at what he saw, "Sebastian!"

He ran to his butler, but was grabbed by the man, "Ciel no! Stay away from him!" The man pulled Ciel close to him, but Ciel fought like crazy to get away.

"No! Sebastian! Get up!" He turned his head to see his butler, expecting him to be already on his feet, but he just lied there, "Sebastian!" Suddenly the man got a firm grip on Ciel, and knelt down to his level. Ciel shut his eyes firmly as the man spoke.

"Ciel, Ciel, I'm right here. I'm here. I'm up." It was Sebastian's voice Ciel was hearing but he knew that the voice was in front of him. It had the tone like a mother, however, which was odd coming from Sebastian's sound. Suddenly, Ciel was pulled into a tight hug from the man, as if trying to comfort him. That's when Ciel opened his eyes, and also blushed. Why was this man hugging him? Did... Did he think that Sebastian was attacking Ciel?

Ciel pushed off the man to see his face, and to his utter shock, that man had Sebastian's face. It was all exact, his eyes, nose, mouth, everything. His hair was different in length and style, bangs split apart and pulled into a small, low pony-tail, and he seemed to have jewelry in his face; through is lip and one eyebrow. Other than that, he looked exactly like Sebastian.

The man chuckled a bit, "you found you're old clothes, huh? They don't look at all damaged, in fact they look almost brand new." He seemed puzzled by this fact, as if they should be torn apart or something of that nature. Ciel backed up a bit, looking at him oddly.

"...Who are you?" he asked.

The man stood and looked at Ciel with a confused face, putting his hands in his pockets, "What do you mean, Ciel?"

"Tell me your name, you twit! Then tell me how you know mine!" Ciel shouted at the tall me.

The man looked extremely concerned at the boy infront of him, "...Ciel... It's Sebastian Michaelis, your demon butler? Your friend?" he said, taking his one hand out of his pocket to gesture towards himself. Ciel looked at him shocked, then looked back at the butler behind him who was finally gaining back conciousness.

"...Ciel...?" the elder demon called as he looked around. Ciel began to walk towards him, but the other Sebastian grabbed his shoulder.

"No Ciel, I'll-"

"No!" he turned and face the tall man, "I am not the 'Ciel' you are looking for, and you are not the Sebastian I know!" With that said, he turned and walked to his butler. The man who claimed to be Sebastian just stood there as Ciel knelt down to Sebastian and said something to him. The Sebastian in the tailcoat turned and sat in the snow, looking at his counter part.

The man gasped, looking at the butler. He was in his old outfit, the butler's tailcoat. "...how did... When did this..." The man's eyes flashed from the butler to Ciel, "...What is the date?" he asked the two.

"What does it matter?" Sebastian snarled.

"Just answer the question!"

Ciel looked around, "Well, I thought it was April 13th, but it looks like it's still winter."

"April 13th, what?" the man asked.

"What?"

"The year, you tosser! What is the year?"

"1887!"

The man suddenly looked horrified, "...Bloody hell..." he backed up, then began to run, yelling, "Ciel! Ciel!"

Ciel suddenly took off after him, and Sebastian got up to follow. They ran through the trees and snow for maybe about 2 minutes before they began running through a garden, and that tacked on about 30 seconds more of running. That's when he saw the man stop at the steps of the-

"The Manor!" Ciel cried as he stopped suddenly, Sebastian stopping beside him. They were at the Phantomhive Family Manor, "...but... but how could that be?" Sebastian suddenly took Ciel's chin and moved it toward's where the man was.

That's when Ciel's eyes met his own.


End file.
